Sky Dancers - The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes
|catalogue number = VC1425 KC1480 |rating = |running time = 66 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }} Sky Dancers - The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes is a UK VHS release by VCI on 14th October 1996. It got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998. Description ''BRAND NEW! Based on the Best Selling Toy'' High above the clouds lies an enchanted world of flying creatures. This secret Sky Kingdom is inhabited by many races of flying creatures. Their sole concern is music and dance and everyone has always lived in peace and harmony with one another...until today! Skyla, the queen of the Sky Kingdom, has sought help on earth. She has chosen five young students from the Dance Academy, three girls and two boys, to become Sky Dancers, the flying defenders of her world, against Sky Clone, the grotesque ruler of the Nether-World. Episode Info * The Sky's the Limit Slam Falls during the end of year show and Skyla, the Dance Academy's director, abruptly leaves the auditorium. Slam is convinced he's the reason and goes off in search of her along with his four friends, Breeze, Camille, Angelica and Jade. The five teenagers stumble on a secret Music Room. Skyla is there waiting for them. She reveals her true identity and asks them to become Sky Dancers, winged defenders of her world, the Sky Kingdom. The five heroes make their way at once to ward off Sky Clone's attack. During battle, each discovers their own special magic power. * On Wings of Song The Sky Dancers cannot agree about their new show's musical theme. Meanwhile, Sky Clone's three nasty imps steal the magic harp from Skyridium, one of the Sky Kingdom's realms. * Broken Stone During a silly argument between Jade and Slam, Skyla's magic glove is damaged. It must be repaired quickly as the Sky Dancers have lost all powers. Credits Trivia * This was the first Gaumont Film Company VHS to feature the 1996-1998 VCI Children's Promo. Goofs * On the video cassette, VCI tracking control screen, VCI warning screen and VCI logo to The VCI children's trailer from 1996 at the start. Opening (Original 1996 release) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * VCI children's promo from 1996 (long version) by Jonathan Kydd * Dragon Flyz Flying Action Figures 1996 Commercial * Pretty Lights Sky Dancers 1995 Commercial * New Sky Dancers Fairy Flyers 1995 Commercial * Sky Dancers intro * Start of The Sky's the Limit (1996) Closing (Original 1996 release) * End of Broken Stone (1996) * Sky Dancers closing credits * Gaumont logo (1995-2004) * Abrams Gentile Entertainment logo (1995-1996) * Active Entertainment logo * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info # The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". # Dragon Flyz Flying Action Figures 1996 (USA TV Advert) # Pretty Lights Sky Dancers 1995 (USA TV Advert) # New Sky Dancers Fairy Flyers 1995 (USA TV Advert) Gallery Sky-Dancers-Skys-The-Limit-On-Wings-Of-Song-Broken-_57.jpg Sky-Dancers-Skys-The-Limit-On-Wings-Of-Song-Broken-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Sky-Dancers-Skys-The-Limit-On-Wings-Of-Song-Broken-_57 (2).jpg|Cassette Sky-Dancers-Skys-The-Limit-On-Wings-Of-Song-Broken- 57 (3).png|Cassette with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 and Gaumount Toys adverts Sky-Dancers-The-Skys-The-Limit-And.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Sky Dancers Category:Gaumont Film Company Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Abrams/Gentile Entertainment Category:Kid's Club Category:1998 VHS Releases